Wolfs Dance
by Kathrine Tang
Summary: A rich girl from the best family in America leaves not fitting in with her family and finds the Cullen's and her different past.What are the wolves going to do about it? JacobXOC, OCXOC  Maybe
1. Introduction to my life

Hi I'm Ourangirl and I was just sitting at home and I got this idea for this story so here it is _Wolfs Dance_

* * *

><p><em> Prologue <em>

I never belonged in my family. Its because I am illegitimate. The family I was born into was the famous Crossmyer family who was famous for its perfect business and children .My mom was engaged to a man from a rich family who was a jerk and only cared about money when she was sixteen (arranged) and was not happy about it.

She met my father at a concert that she stuck out to as a form of protest. It was love at first sight like they were meant to be together she felt happy for the first time in her life and was so in love that she got pregnant with me. Not telling my father and cutting off their relationship she hid me and rushed the marriage. Two weeks after the wedding she announced her pregnancy everyone was thrilled until the day I was born.

Because when I was born I looked nothing like my mother or my "Father". Mother had forgotten my father race so the doctors did some tests and they found that I was twenty percent white and eighty percent Native American,Quilute to be exact. Her family was and still is furious. They wanted me gone some wanted to kill me.

But my great grandmother had some pity for me being and innocent child. She declared being the head of the family at the time that if my mother could have a son before my first year was over that I could stay with the family. Heartbroken that she'd have to betray my father she did it for me.

But fate gave her twins. A boy named James and a girl named Jamie. They were the perfect family but the twins kept my mom so busy that she couldn't take care of me. So my "Father" bought me a small mansion. Gave me a nanny and many maids. Hired private tutors,and gave me a trust fund.

But to keep up my family's name I was enrolled in singing and piano lessons but I took up dance lessons and it was my ultimate passion. Dancing filled some of the emotionless things in my life but one question still eats me to this day...

_Who is my father and what is my past?  
><em>

* * *

><p>So that is the basic theme in my story and yes its a OC story and I have some things already in mind including a love triangle. So please keep reading and review I really helps for you to review its a great boost in confidence!<p>

Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the woods,Its FREEZING! I am running away from something that's chasing me growling <strong>"Come back here!" <strong>His voice is horse so maybe he is getting tired. I slow my pace but I was wrong he pounces and is on top of me in an instant my heart is going crazy tears run down my face as I stare into the only thing I can see in the darkness...deep crimson eyes._


	2. A normal day

And here is another update! Thanks for my first reviewer BookWormAndProudOfIt!

_Words like this are in french_

_'words like this and in her mind'_

_A reminder from our last chapter!_

_I'm in the woods,Its FREEZING! I am running away from something that's chasing me growling **"Come back here!" **His voice is horse so maybe he is getting tired. I slow my pace but I was wrong he pounces and is on top of me in an instant my heart is going crazy tears run down my face as I stare into the only thing I can see in the darkness...deep crimson eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>RING!<strong>_

A maid pokes her head in and cheerfully said "Hello? Miss Isabelle? Time to get up!" She walks in puts my clothes on the bed bows and leaves. Slowly I poke my head out from under the covers and sigh. _'It was only a dream!'_

I've had this dream for weeks now and its been draining me. Putting the dream in the back of my mind for now I get dressed in my _black veil brides_ Tee shirt and skinny jeans and worn converse and head off to my morning lessons. Rushing down the hall I stop at the entrance to the dinning room where my manners and etiquette class.

From the inside I hear my teacher shout in french about how late I am so, I look up and down the hall and head in the other direction to my garden. Just to piss her off!

Surrounded by roses I sit down to think. _'Why am I even here? I don't fit in anywhere. I feel so different! Like there is something else out there_ _for me. And lately it has be pulling me even harder than ever before.' _I sigh, for now I have a headache.

I grasp my necklace its a hand made sliver pendant on a silver chain in the shape of a wolf howling at the moon. On the back it has engraved 

_To my beautiful Belle. I __love you more than life itself. Daddy _

A lone tear falls on my face but I brush it quickly as I look down at my watch and realize that its time for my math class. _'Maybe math will distract me!'_

* * *

><p>But Still I find myself zoning in and out of space during my math class,wondering what that dream means.<p>

_'Those deep red eyes,his strength it seems so real!'_ "Belle...Belle...Isabelle!" I look up finally out of my daze to find my teacher fuming. "Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Bitner. It wont happen again." I try to go back to solving the problem he put up on the board but he wasn't having that.

" Belle, your still not off the hook answer this problem correctly and...I'll let you go early." Excited now I look at the board only to have my smile fade away at this hard Algebra 2 problem.

_A-B=34 How?_

I try to calculate the problem in my head and on paper but to only have, "Um is it 17?" I say guessing.  
>He chuckles amused. "Actually it was 20 but you were close so class dismissed!"<p>

I mumble a quick thank-you and run out the door almost making to my dance room but as usual I'm stopped by a loud shrill voice saying "Ah and where are you going_ L'Enfant_?" Damn. I turned around to face the petite french women.

"Um, just to my studio Madame Connie. Why?" She sighs and rubs her temples, "Did you even go to your manners and etiquette classes?" I shake my head as a no.

" Well we will discuss that later but we have a more important matter to attend to." I groan as she reviles a white envelope with my name on it expecting it to be some gala or important tea party that I was not invited to and ways on how to get invited.

"Your Mother and Father are coming to visit for dinner tonight." _'Great this is JUST what I need.'_

I stomp my foot and huff "Ah hell really?" A look of shock crosses over her face before pure rage.

" Isabelle Marie Crossmyre! I am shocked! A _Dame _does not use words like that!" She fumed.

I decided that I was in enough trouble to not be able to make it any worse so I protest " But Madame my investigators are coming tonight! They said that they had important information on the case!"

She stares at me and says, "If your grandmother found out about this little investigation your having she would throw you out of the family! Your already on thin ice as it is!"

"Madame... I've been on thin ice SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN!"

She turned on her heels and mumbled something about making tea and stormed out the room just as I slammed the door on my studio and did something that I didn't really want to do that day... sit there and cry. My heart fell apart at that moment,I was unable to understand my this it? To spend the rest of my life trying to gain my families acceptance? _'God! Please if you even care about me,deliver me from this hell of a life! Help me fine my one true place in this world!_

Silence has filled the air and, only my sobs are heard. I look in the mirror in the front of the studio and see a lost women,and I do not recognize her. At all.

* * *

><p><em>Translations;<br>_

_L'Enfant: Child feminine_

_Dame: Lady_

_Sorry for short chapter! And yes I am a full believer in God and so will my character.  
><em>

Rate and REVEIW! plz!


	3. Sorry

Hello my fellow readers, this is not a new chapter but me telling you that my father was "fixing" my computer and wiped my entire hard drive clean and I lost all the new  
>chapters to my story's to <em>Loved,Wolfs Dance,and Magic at degrassi. <em>As soon as I get it restored I will begin posting.

I am so sorry,

OuranGirl


	4. Changes

Hey everyone sorry about not updating in a while! I'd like to thank my awesome beta reader Kaney  
>for helping with this story of mine!<p>

* * *

><p>I look at the girl...no women in the mirror and wonder what the big deal is? I look down and up again,<p>

'_Oh now I see.'_

If you look at me and then my mother you would be terribly confused. Most women in my family are blonde and blue eyed and tend to keep their hair short. They are exceptionally pale as well and have a petite form and stand around 5'0 to 5'2.A perfect porcelain doll appearance.

But not me. I have light copper skin and long wavy dark brown hair that stops at my waist and stand at about 5'4. I am not petite in any shape or form. I have a top hour glass build. Long legs and curves all over. On top of that I have vibrant green eyes.

After snorting in disgust I turn my I phone on shuffle and it lands on 4 minutes by Madonna.

_**Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll**_

_**Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll**_

_**I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow**_  
><em><strong>There's enough room for both<strong>_

_**Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at**_  
><em><strong>Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)<strong>_

I sway to the beat and twirl until I feel numb and all I can think about is the song.

**4 Hours later….**

I have danced until I can't anymore…again. I often do that when I'm upset, Madame always finds me and has a butler drag me up to my room. I might have collapsed at _Clair du Lune_ I don't know.  
><strong><br>BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Just as I was falling asleep she decides on waking me up. _'Damn French women!'_ She knew were the spare key was and let herself in. She finds it and comes in screaming in French most of it is too fast for my comprehension but I caught a few words like _"mother"_ and _"dinner"_ but mostly _"kicked out of the family for good."_

Then I remembered that Mom and Dad were coming over for dinner! I jumped up and mumble a quick sorry and stumble upstairs to my room for a quick shower.

She still is yelling at me while I put on a black halter dress that goes down to the knee and eyeliner and mascara.

The door then rings and I run out the room with no shoes on to answer it but I stop to have heels thrown at my head by Madame as she yells at me in French again.

She rushes past me and opens the door and welcomes them as I walk with as much grace as I can muster up down to the parlor.

I walk into the room to see my "Father" glare at me like I was the most disgusting thing he has seen in his life. I approach him and bow my head in respect, "Hello Father, thank you for visiting me this evening."

He is silence.

It is expected as such that he reacts like that. I'm nothing but a nuisance in his life. I hear an annoying giggle that comes from my youngest sister Jamie. The exact copy of my mother a perfect Crossmyre daughter.

She glares at me as well. James my little brother who I adore runs up to me and hugs me. I get lost in his perfect innocent face as he tells me of his new fighter plane that he just acquired.

Then my eyes land on my mother and she smiles at me and rushes over to embrace me.

"Oh, my sweet Belle! My beautiful angel I've missed you so much!" My heart is soaring.

Even though I am ill bred she loves me as a mother should. It's because unlike my brother and sister I am a product of love. She loved my father from the moment she laded eyes on him. She knew that he was the one for her it was almost like he left a mark sealing their bond forever.

But they were forced to separate. She told him about me and from what she said he loved me unconditionally. And for the first few years of my life she sent pictures and he wrote letters and that's how I got my necklace.

She breaks the hug as Father clears his throat. "Alright Katie you saw her now let's go." He tugs at her to leave, "But John we promised to stay for dinner! You cannot keep me from my daughter!"

He almost slaps her but I stop him, "It is ok Momma. You must be busy, Bye I love you."

They leave soon after that my mother and brother with tears in their eyes.

Madame approaches to offer some sort of useless wisdom but I stop her. Instead I go up the stairs saying on the way, "Madame when the investigators arrive call me but until then I am not to be disturbed."  
>I say in a cold dead voice as I head to my room.<p>

The investigators arrive an hour later.

* * *

><p>We meet in the dining room as we have in the past 2 years. My caseworkers are Charles and Mindy. I pay them to find my true family. Simple as that. I break the silence first,<p>

"So detectives have you found anything?"

"Well we haven't found your father yet." Disappointment.

Charles stands and hands me a file. "But Miss Isabelle we did find you Uncle your Fathers younger brother Samuel Uley age 25 and his fiancée Emily Clearwater. His entire family lives in an Indian Reservation outside of Forks, Washington.

_'His picture looks just like the one I have of Daddy!' _I'mso happy as I dash upstairs.

I shut my door and let it all set in. Then I realize I have to act quickly before Father finds out about this.

I grab my duffle and pack all my jeans, Long sleeve shirts and sweaters I can find because it's cold and wet in Washington. Though I've always liked the cold and rain. I unplug my laptop and I phone and through it in with the rest of my stuff.

Grabbing all my dance stuff and my birthday card and a picture of Mom and Dad. I change out of my dress and into black shinny jeans and a white wife beater and black leather jacket with my black boots.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail I remember to pack my EFT card! Mom gave it to me on my tenth birthday and said _"It was just an emergency card in case I needed money and I didn't want father tracking me."_

I gather all my stuff and go to the front door to my freedom when Madame stops me.

"Where are you going L'Enfant?"

She is right…I don't know were I'm going….

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Anyway please review!<strong>


End file.
